


Mr. Altman

by Jinglies



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Age Differences, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair Kink, Come Eating, Crying During Sex, Dry Humping, Kinda, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Thinking About Their Future, heavily debated mutant or magical powers used for lewd acts, if marvel didn't want me to be weird they shouldn't have given me a shapeshifter, just havin a laff, roleplaying, shape shifting, skrull biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Billy and Teddy are almost all settled into their new place and that gets them thinking about the future.





	Mr. Altman

"I almost took the train back to your parents place on the way home." Teddy said, running his hand through his short hair after peeling his jacket, sweater and beanie off. "Like not even step into wrong station or something, I was on the platform I was about to get onto it."

Billy snorted - then coughed. He covered his mouth and laughed again.

"Bud you're gonna shoot tea out your nose again, get it together." Teddy said, smiling but red in the face. "It's not that funny."

Billy shook his head, eyes watering from the tea caught in his sinuses.

"It's pretty funny dude!" He said, voice raspy from the coughing.

They'd been living together - alone - for almost a whole 4 months now.

"I was just on like, auto-pilot." Teddy shook his head. "I've done worse stuff."

Maybe nearly taking the wrong train was less uncool than their sing along and dance that ended up with Teddy going over the coffee table when he tried to spin that probably would've done his whole knee in if he hadn't been an alien space-prince.

...but still pretty good.

Billy nodded.

"Welcome home." He turned and got up on his knees, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Teddy's middle. "How was the rest of the day - minus the trainshap?"

Billy hummed happily as Teddy half scooped him up under his arms, pulling him closer.

"Pretty good. You?"

Teddy let Billy slip back down on the couch, walking around to sit next to him.

He started working on getting his boots off.

"I thought more about what we should name our kids." Billy said. "I'm not having Dorrek IX, I thought about it really hard but I just can't do that to a kid."

"Hey! You have a numbered name you've gotta pass it on!" Teddy said with a laugh. "What about as a middle name - that still counts right?"

"I don't think it does but he needs an Earth human name." Billy said thoughtfully. "Like what's wrong with Theodore Jr?"

"At least twenty things." Teddy said with a dramatic arm cross that he only held for a second before he went to pull off his boot. "Why not just like, Edward or Jeffery or something normal."

"Jeffery is my dad's name, dude."

"Oh, right." Teddy said, pausing on his second set of laces. "Kevin? Do we know a Kevin?"

Billy looked thoughtful for a second then shook his head.

"I won't be able to stop thinking about that grungy boy from Ben 10" he said quietly.

Teddy giggled.

"Plus, if we name go with Edward, Tony will think it's about him." Billy huffed. "I know he's cool now or whatever but I'll hold that grudge until I die."

Teddy smiled and kissed Billy's head.

"Fair enough."

Billy huffed and sat back, pulling a pillow into his chest.

"Other than that, I thought about what you'd be like as a dad - I know I'll be a neurotic mess scared of screwing it up every second but you're gonna be so cool."

Teddy threw his boots over the back of the couch.

"Oh, one hundred percent I'm gonna be a wreck about every choice we make too, dude." Teddy said, "also I think it's illegal for dads to be cool, like it's the constitution or whatever."

"I mean, Scotty's pretty cool." Billy said shrugging.

Teddy brought his hand to his chin and squinted. He hummed.

"I think this is the first time someone besides Cassie has looked up to Mr Lang." He said. "But he is a great dad."

Billy looked at Teddy for a second then deflated.

"We're not naming him Scott."

"Then I'm out of ideas." Teddy said with a smile, relaxing back into the couch.

"What if we get a girl though?" Billy asked, flopping into the couch next to Teddy.

"Name her after the coolest women we know.

"Carol Janet?" Teddy said as he pulled his feet up onto the table.

"I was thinking Carol Kaitlin but whatever."

The sun was setting now, orange light filling the room.

It was quiet for a beat, Teddy building himself a nest in the corner of the couch.

"I can..." Billy said, looking Teddy up and down, "I can see you as a dad, really easy."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean like, you."

Teddy squinted.

"Like, you but older."

"I mean, yeah dude." Teddy said "Even skrull's are gonna lose elasticity, right?"

"No no, I mean like, Dad Hot, you know?"

Teddy's eyes opened wide.

"What, chubby and hairy?" he asked with a short laugh.

Billy nodded, face turning redder as Teddy looked at him.

Teddy sat up a little from his cushion corner.

"What do you think? Let myself go a little and wear a polo or something?" Teddy laughed again. "Oooh what about a beard?"

Billy slid a little closer to him.

"That might be fun." Teddy said. "You'd get beard burn on your thighs though."

Billy sat straight up.

Teddy laughed a little.

"Here, let's see."

Teddy concentrated for a second and shifted - under his t-shirt he got broader all over and his hair got silver at his temples.

"Something like this, right?"

Billy couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Beard!" He called, climbing over the cushions to sit nearly in Teddy's lap. "Show me the beard!"

Teddy put his hand on his chin hummed.

"How long do you think?" He started out with grey sideburns. "I mean not full Dumbledore, right?"

"Nah."

"How's this?"

Teddy's beard came in from the sideburns down, a mix of his natural blonde and grey. "What about just Thor length?"

"That's perfect." Billy said, putting his hand on Ted's shoulder. "Thicken up a little, we're going to learn how to cook for the kids then it's all over for medium shorts in this house."

"You sure? I don't wanna be like, chunky or anything."

"Hell yeah dude, thick and hunky." Billy said, hands around Teddy's upper arm "This is amazing but dad Teddy is gonna be like - " He widened the space between his hands. " - this big."

Teddy shifted again, watching Billy's face light up as his arm got hairier.

"Weird kink, dude." He said softly.

"I'm just - like, we're gonna get old at some point, you're just - we just get to see one of those movies trailers that spoil the whole film about it - y'know?"

Teddy blinked.

"And like I'm super not saying you're not already the most beautiful man I've ever seen right now or like ever in my whole life we've been together for what? Seven years now? That's like more than a third of my life I wouldn't change anything about you which is kind of ironic consideri-"

Billy took a breath.

"You know?"

Teddy smiled, letting his shoulders relax and taking in the sight in front of him.

Billy's face was redder than ever, chewing on his bottom lip and pulling at his thumb nail.

"Yeah dude, I know."

Billy let out a long breath.

"Can you take your shirt off now?"

Teddy did a sort of, breathy laugh and tugged his shirt off over his head.

"Better?"

Billy nodded.

Teddy's chest had broadened and was now covered in a fine layer of hair thicker and darker than this current barely-there blonde down.

"See this is nice - this is a future-vision prophecy I'm ok with." Billy said hands shooting to Teddy's chest. "No weird space kingdom or that whole you know - demiurge timeline thing."

"Come on B, I'm going to kiss you stupid."

Billy pulled himself onto Teddy's lap. Even with the boost his head only came up to Ted's collarbone.

"This is just for fun, I am pretty sure I'm not going to get any taller - " Teddy smiled, then looked thoughtful remembering the towering height of an alternate timeline version of himself he saw a year ago. "...maybe." He shook his head. "How is it?"

Billy bounced a little as Teddy flexed his thicker thighs.

"It's certainly..." Billy was red in the face and brought his hand to his face with a giddy smile. "...fun."

"You're going to bite your nails too short again." Teddy said, pulling Billy's hands away from his mouth and into his own.

"Ok Mr Altman, calm down." Billy huffed.

"Come on now, Baby" Teddy said softly. He slowly turned Billy's hands in his own, gently massaging his palms. "Be nice to yourself, ok?"

Billy whined. Ted's voice was a good bit lower and he could feel his arm hairs stand on end.

"And Mr Altman?" Teddy laughed. "I mean we can go there if you want bu-"

"But what?"

"We're probably gonna be Kaplans."

"I'm not calling you Mr. Kaplan that's what you call my Dad." Billy balked. "For whatever we're doing right now, you're Mr. Altman." He bounced a little in Teddy's lap.

"And what are we going to do right now?" Teddy asked. He let the captured hands go and started untucking Billy's shirt from his jeans. "Somethin' saucy?"

"Absolutely."

"How about - " Teddy said, pulling Billy's shirt up and over his head. "We just get you naked and see where it goes?"

Billy nodded.

He held his arms above his head, following the gentle tug Teddy gave on his shirt.

Teddy threw the shirt into the general direction of the laundry room and sighed.

"Man, you're cute." He put his hands on Billy's shoulders, his hands a little stronger than usual - thicker and broader - not quite full on lima-bean-green size but certainly not his usual.

One of his thumbs absently rubbed over the dip of Billy's collar-bone while his other hand slid down Billy's back, resting on the curve of his ass for a moment, a soothing sort of pet for a moment before he squeezed.

"Mr Altman!" Billy giggled, leaning into Teddy's chest, still snickering and red-faced as he gasped. Teddy took another big grab, Billy's sweats barely a barrier to letting him grab at his butt. "Oh wow."

Billy breathed in quick through his nose, arching his back into Teddy's hand through a long exhale.

"More."

Teddy extricated his hand from between them, letting his fingernails graze against Billy's dips and angles - he took an extra second to scratch Billy's hipbone just enough to make his thighs clench in response.

"Cheater - "

"I'm well within my rights to access weak points." Teddy said with a smirk before grabbing hard at Billy's ass again, making him rock in place. "And they're good spots, dude."

"Call me something cuter when you're Old Man Altman." Billy said flatly.

"Like what?" Teddy used his strength to have Billy grind against him again. "Honey, sweetheart?"

Billy shook his head, mouth hanging wide, his hands on the thick muscle joining Teddy's neck to his shoulders. "Gross, no."

"Baby?" Teddy tried, bringing his hands around to Billy's hips, thumbs on his hipbones making slow circles until he saw him shiver. "You wanna lay down?"

Billy panted, the friction Teddy was creating was almost enough to make him tear up - he nodded hard, hand shooting his own hair - embarrassed by the response.

Teddy laughed low in his chest; voice deeper than it had been already - usually he just used it to mess with Tommy on the phone but this was fun too.

He took a short break from pushing Billy onto the couch to kiss him - he replaced the hand in Billy's hair with his own, gripping the roots of his dark hair and tugging just enough to make Billy arch and hiss.

"Man, your voice is so much more - ah, fuck's sake." Billy said, trying to pull away from Teddy to look at him in the eyes only to get held firmly in place by the grip on him. "Good - it's so good."

Teddy let go of Billy's hair and he all but flopped onto the couch.

"Love you too, dude."

"Nyuuuuh - no."

"Hey, I'm gonna call you dude until I die, man." Teddy said with a laugh. "Come on bro, pants off."

Billy snorted as he laughed, letting Teddy pull his long legs up, hips rocking a little as his thighs stretched.

"Mr. Altman - please." Billy grabbed the back his own knees as Teddy pushed them almost to his own shoulders. "Your beard's scratching my skin."

"I warned you." Teddy said. He let Billy's body get used to the stretch, rubbing his hand up and down one of his thighs as he twitched and flexed into comfort, rubbing his chin against the calves in his hand.

Teddy's still clothed erection bumped up against Billy's bare ass.

"Oh, wow." Billy gasped. "Again."

Teddy obliged, using his new weight to grind forward again.

"Fuck!"

Teddy locked into place against Billy's butt and rocked forward and back, giving a scratchy-sloppy kiss to the underside of the knee on his shoulder.

Billy's red face burned bright even in the slowly darkening room. His breath came through his nose in big desperate huffs and worked out of his mouth in short bursts that shook his ribs.

"Teddy please."

Teddy hummed, squeezing Billy's thighs until his toes curled.

"We can't dry hump all night, we're not 19 anymore."

Teddy blinked, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah but I can sure try." He said, grabbing the other man and dragging his ass back up off the couch to meet his own hips.

Billy whined loudly, throwing his hands back onto the couch

There was a soft flash of blue light.

"I mean, I was gonna do it, Dude." Teddy said flatly.

"Yeah but I wanna do it now." Billy said, tugging his knees closer to his chest. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please, Mr. Altman?" Billy pleaded, drawing his eyebrows together in the most pitiful "Fuck me?"

Teddy sighed. He let his hands wander on the thighs and ass presented to him. Pretty little hole twitching and glistening right there and ready to fuck - Billy's eagerness sniping his fun - "Alright, if you want to that badly."

Teddy still had both of his thumbs press at Billy's hole, ever so slightly pulling it apart.

"I was looking forward to working you up until you cried using my fingers..." Teddy said wistfully.

"I mean - " Billy let his knees go, resting his feet on Teddy's temporarily broader shoulders. "I need it Mr. Altman"

Teddy watched Billy chew on his lip. Big brown eyes glossy and dark.

"Let's see."

He leant into Billy, towering over him, fingers starting a slow journey from his sternum, fingernails grazing a line down his body until they reached his belly - going hard left to hit a weak point at his hip and then - Teddy's broad hand pushed it's way up and started the same tickle and tease.

Billy blinked hard, his hips rocked, cock meeting nothing but air.

"Come on, Mr Altman..."

He groaned.

"Come oooooooon."

His finger prodded at Billy's hole, feeling the soft, wet slick of the lube.

"I guess it saved some time." Teddy shrugged, prodding again until the muscle eased and let him push in the first hard muscle - the rest of the channel giving little resistance.

Teddy laughed a little, straightening his posture he started to undo his belt with his free hand.

"Oh, I love that sound..." Billy said, craning his neck a little to catch a peek of Teddy's hands working on his fly. "You gonna fuck me, Mr. Altman?"

"God, you're filthy." Teddy said shaking his head but nonetheless giving himself a stroke.

Teddy worked the finger inside Billy until his thigh didn't quiver then he pressed on the rim and prodded at the slippery hole with another thick finger.

"Fuck, Dude, fuck me already." Billy said, hand coming down heavy to grab at Teddy's hair. "Please?"

His other finger made its way in as Billy took a slow steady breath, clearly working hard to chill out.

"Please what?" Teddy asked, already stroking himself slowly.

"Please, Mr. Altman, Fuck me!" Billy said, eyes watering. He pressed the heel of his palm to his eye socket to try and stop himself from crying. "Please."

Teddy Shivered and eagerly shuffled forward to press the thick head of his cock to Billy's wet, twitching hole.

Billy chewed on his thumbnail, a few fat tears rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, hey," Teddy cooed, pressing a kiss to Billy's forehead. "It's all good, man, take a deep breath."

Billy nodded, chest and shoulders shaking as he took a big breath in.

"Aaaand out." Teddy said, taking an exaggerated exhale - Billy follow along. "Good boy."

Billy's fingers left his mouth and gripped hard onto Teddy's shoulders.

"Alright dude, here we go."

Teddy pushed forward, unable to stop the groan from leaving his throat as Billy easily accepted the new shifted girth of his cock.

"Oh wow, that's nice." He said, laughing a little. "Squeezy and hot, fuck."

Billy snorted a little chuckled.

"Squeezy" He repeated with a smile.

Teddy let Billy scratch up and bruise his shoulders with his desperate grip, using his own hands to pull Billy's hips on and off his cock.

"Good boy." He whispered, leaving a hot wet kiss on Billy's neck. "Such a good boy."

Billy nodded with a dopey smile on his face.

"Fuck that's nice." Teddy said, adding teeth to his next kiss. "Gorgeous."

Billy let his head fall back onto the couch cushion but still tried to pull Teddy's shoulders closer to him.

"Beautiful."

Teddy saw the tell-tale eyebrow-furrow and picked up the pace.

"You wanna come, baby?" He asked, scratching Billy's collarbone with his beard. "You gotta tell me what you want."

Billy hesitated, trying to lift his hips off the couch only to be pushed back down by Teddy's thrusting.

"Yeah."

Teddy hummed.

"What do you want, B?"

Billy let out a strangled sort of noise.

"I wanna come, Mr. Altman."

Teddy tried to sit up but Billy just clung to his shoulders, the angle changing making him cry out at the new depths reached.

"Fuck, dude." Teddy said, "Cool it."

Billy nodded.

One of Teddy's thick arms easily held Billy close to his chest, his other hand coming between them to grip Billy's cock.

Billy yelped, nails digging into Teddy's back.

"Come on, you can do it." Teddy said, Billy now sloppily fucking up into his big hand. "That's it."

Barely a minute passed and Billy was suddenly stopping still, hips stuttering and a loud keening whine coming from his throat.

Teddy held him up for a second until he felt Billy slump against him and lowered him back onto the couch.

"You ready, B?" Teddy asked getting a confused look in return.

Teddy gently slipped his still-hard cock out of his boyfriend - fiance - and took it into his own hand, pumping quickly.

Billy nodded, shuffling down the couch until his softening cock was under Teddy's.

"Right here, Mr Altman." He said, making a loose circle with his hands on his stomach.

Teddy huffed through his nose, Billy's dark trail of hair leading to a spent cock, the plane of his stomach twitching as he came down from his orgasm and those beautiful hands showing him just where he wants it.

He came hard.

It hit Billy's hand, he wiped it onto his stomach with the rest of it.

Teddy panted, his chest rising and falling hard with the effort to keep upright.

He let the shift drop, hair turning back first, then the beard left, then the extra mass.

"You good, T?" Billy asked, watching him undo it all.

Teddy nodded, silently.

He let himself lie down, pulling up to rest his head on Billy's thigh for a moment.

Billy scratched at Teddy's short blond hair, smiling down at him.

"I like Mr Altman." He said, cupping his other hand on Teddy's cheek. "Do you think he'll come over again?"

Teddy nodded sleepily, rolling onto his front and licking a stripe through the combined mess on Billy's front.

"Gross, T."

Teddy grinned with his tongue out, cum clearly clinging onto it before he took it into his mouth.

"Dude!" Billy snorted a laugh, "That tickles!"

He complained but he let Teddy lick again, collecting more of it in his mouth.

"When you're done you wanna have a bath?" Billy asked, scratching the short, buzzed hairs at the back of Teddy's neck. "...and brush your teeth?"

"Mhm" Teddy agreed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before going in again.

"Can we order some food after?" Billy asked. "I forgot to take the chicken out of the freezer while you were at work."

Teddy snorted hard through his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title - Get Down With The Thickness


End file.
